<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Space Nine: The Flower Amongst Us by MultifandomForte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075490">Deep Space Nine: The Flower Amongst Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte'>MultifandomForte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bajor, Cardassians, College Student, Episode: s01e16 If Wishes Were Horses, Episode: s05e09 The Ascent, Episode: s05e12 The Begotten, Episode: s05e16 Doctor Bashir I Presume, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Hope, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s05e09 The Ascent, Psychologists &amp; Psychiatrists, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A psychology student gains a student visa and an assignment aboard Deep Space Nine. Gaining a job as a waitress at Quark's, she begins to meet and form relationships with the station's officers. However, she quickly learns that not everyone is so friendly like back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Worf, Jake Sisko/Original Female Character, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Julian Bashir/OC, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien, Kira Nerys/Odo, Weyoun (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some language. Please do not use my characters without asking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her name was Rose. Rose Amelia Lucas. She was nineteen and a full time psychology student. It was her major that earned her an almost free ticket to Deep Space Nine; the Federation space station above the planet Bajor. Rose, one could admit, could be a little naive at times, and some believed that her choice to accept the student Visa showed this. Rose didn’t listen to many opinions, though.</p><p>It was the beginning of her second week at DS9. Rose spent most of her time sitting alone at the station’s restaurant and bar; her table tucked away just enough that she could be easily overlooked. She took notes on everyone and everything, applying every possible aspect of psychology to her observations. This time, however, she had come across observations that she found particularly interesting. Two Ferengi men, deep in conversation, were sitting across the room. Rose made occasional notes on their behavior and demeanor. Although psychology had opened her mind to different cultures and species, she continued to find that Ferengi men were normally somewhat perverted and “touchy”. She ordered a refill on her non-alcoholic drink and continued to sit alone. She caught sight of the station’s doctor, Julian Bashir. She picked up on his name from overhearing conversations, and recognized his face from seeing him every day at the bar. She smiled and scribbled down two words in her research journal:</p><p> </p><p>J cute</p><p> </p><p>Rose took a drink and nearly choked from how big her smile was. The student happily doodled the word “distractions” and underlined it twice. Closing her notebook, Rose moved to exit the bar, planning to return later. Before she could move, though, a man she didn’t know approached her. “Um, can I help you?” she asked.</p><p>“You son of a bitch!” he yelled, slamming his fist into her left cheek. Rose stumbled back from the force of the blow.</p><p>“What the hell-” she began to question. The man hit her again, obviously drunk, but our naive and petite student didn’t know that. Covering her face, Rose tried to get away from her agresser. “Please stop, stop you’re hurting me,” she pleaded. Out of quick reaction, she rammed her palm into the man’s face, forcing him to stumble back a little. Rose was about to take off running, but felt a jab of electricity and suddenly collapsed to the ground, her world going dark.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours had passed until our friend Rose awoke in a cell of the small DS9 prison. She was instantly met with an intense migraine.</p><p>“Damn,” she muttered. Realizing where she was, Rose stood up in a panic. “Hello?” she called out. There was no response. “Is anyone there? Hello? Please.” There was still no response. Many thoughts were running through Rose’s head, but she was mostly worried that this would cause her student Visa to be revoked. A door opened and a figure entered the room.</p><p>“Another fight. That’s two this week,” the figure said to themself. Rose immediately recognized their beautiful and warming accent.</p><p>“Julian?” she heard herself say.</p><p>“Hello?” the Doctor asked in response, then realizing that it was her speaking to him. He walked over to the cell she was standing in.</p><p>“Um, hi. There must be some mistake. I mean, I shouldn’t be down here,” Rose began to explain, reminding herself that they didn’t personally know each other.</p><p>“No, not really,” he answered, adding to the student’s confusion.</p><p>“No, there has to be a mistake. I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Yes, you did. You fought that man at the bar.”</p><p>“Because he started hitting me for no reason and I couldn’t get away from him,” she replied, beginning to get a little defensive.</p><p>“When I got there, you punched him and I incapacitated you both.”</p><p>“I was trying to get away from him.”</p><p>“That’s not what I saw.”</p><p>“He kept hitting me. I don’t even know how to fight, why would I pick a fight with some random guy? I swear, I would never have hit him if he didn’t hit me first and I was trying to get away from him.” She wanted Julian to trust her so badly. She knew his morning routine already and most of his free times. She knew that he liked to go to the back, where the bar’s game room was located. Rose knew him, but she didn’t truly <em> know </em>him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t believe you.”</p><p>“Please, I wouldn’t lie to you. I’m here on a student Visa. I would never want to cause trouble and get it revoked. I would never lie to you.”</p><p>“More lies in themselves, maybe?”</p><p>“No, please, no. I have my student ID with me and my research journal….is still at the bar.” The realization made Rose’s chest start to tighten. The student <em> needed </em>that journal, just as she needed air to breathe. “But I do have my student ID and my student Visa.” She pulled out her wallet that was designed as a puppy, taking out her ID and Visa. Julian thought for a few minutes, but then deactivated the forcefield that divided them. He took the credentials from her, reading them over. Rose was nervous. She had never been in trouble before and didn’t want this to leave a mark on her record.</p><p>“Fine,” he finally said.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet.”</p><p>“Just, one question.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did anyone take that notebook I had with me? I need to know. I need that notebook.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s good.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It has all my research, everything I need to graduate. I need to get it back as soon as possible.” Julian nodded a little in return.</p><p>“First, you need to speak with the head supervisor.”</p><p>“I really don’t want to cause any trouble.”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Rose followed Julian out the door. There were so many things she wanted to tell him and talk to him about, but the student knew that it wasn’t the time. She followed him, silently and somewhat awkwardly, until they reached a room. Julian knocked on the door. It opened a few moments later.</p><p>“It’s two in the morning, what do you want?” a Bajoran woman answered, coming to the door. Unknown to Rose, the Bajoran was the executive officer of the station, Major Kira Nerys. Rose could feel her face going pale from being informed of the time.</p><p>“Well, then, good morning, Major.”</p><p>“I swear, what is it?”</p><p>“Security check.”</p><p>“For who?”</p><p>“This one here.”</p><p>“And you are?” Kira asked the student.</p><p>“I’m Rose. Rose Lucas. I’m here on a student Visa.”</p><p>“She started a fight at the bar, claims she didn’t do it. Her Visa is valid,” Julian explained.</p><p>“Oh, her. Let me see the Visa.” Kira examined the Visa for a few minutes, but then handed it back to Julian, who gave it back to Rose. “She’s okay to go, but someone is to keep watch on her for a month.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I don’t know, just tell Quark or something.”</p><p>“You’re sure about that?” Julian didn’t think the Ferengi bar owner was a very good candidate for the job.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay, then.” The door shut and Julian walked away without another word, leaving Rose alone.</p><p>“I’m sorry about any trouble I caused you,” Rose said, just before Julian was out of earshot.</p><p>“You’re fine.”</p><p>“I should um go.”</p><p>“Don’t get into trouble.” The student started walking, without confidence, back to her quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Rose made a quick detour to the Promenade, heading for the bar. She needed to grab that notebook. The lock on the door wasn’t exactly secure, so she easily walked in and grabbed her notebook, then made a run for it. The student double checked to make sure everything was okay with her journal. It was quiet and peaceful all around her; the type of nights she lived for. Walking through the empty halls, though, were a little unsettling. Rose saw a plant with large pink flowers, placed as a decoration in the hall. She smiled at it a little, then opened her notebook and began to sketch the flowers. Rose had a very prominent artistic talent, which almost always showed itself in her research journal. The flowers, suddenly, began to change shape, startling Rose. She could only watch as it slowly built itself up to form a humanoid figure. She stumbled backwards onto the floor. The humanoid figure that formed, unknown to her, was Constable Odo, the chief of security of DS9. Odo was a changeling, which allowed him to take whatever shape he desired.</p><p>“What are you doing up past curfew?” he asked Rose. The student, although open to everyone, had never seen anything like that before. Her eyes were wide and it was difficult for her to collect her thoughts.</p><p>“I um, I was just….I didn’t mean to, um….” She picked her notebook up off the ground, standing up.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“I was just going.” Rose shrunk in size a little, feeling very insecure. Truthfully, she didn’t have many social skills, but she always managed to muddle her way through. Hesitating, she moved to walk past Odo.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he said in a gruff voice. Rose froze awkwardly, unsure of what her next move was supposed to be.</p><p>“I was just going back to my place.”</p><p>“Really?” She nodded in return. “I doubt that.” Odo had delivered a major shot of fear into the student. She didn’t want to have to go back to the security room.</p><p>“I was just taking notes at the bar for a while and then I decided to go back to my place, which is when I stopped here to sketch and then you….appeared.” It had been a while since Odo had heard someone talk so fast. He didn’t like any young women, especially ones that were pretty as her, walking around at night by themselves.</p><p>“After hours?”</p><p>“I’m a student, I’m used to late hours. I really don’t mean to cause you any trouble.” Thinking she was about to dart, Odo held up a hand.</p><p>“Hold it, right there. Let me see your ID card.” Rose fumbled for it, but pulled out her student ID, along with her student Visa. Odo read over both. He saw that she was nineteen years old, and wasn’t a Starfleet Academy student.</p><p>“I’m a psychology major,” Rose told him, seeing Odo read over the credentials.</p><p>“Mhm.” Rose still felt awkward and nervous. “It checks out.”<br/>
Odo gave the psychology major back her ID and Visa, adding to her internal relief.</p><p>“So I can go?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes.” She quickly moved to walk past Odo. He didn’t stop her. By the time Rose reached her room, her tiredness took over. She fell asleep a few minutes after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do not use my characters without asking. Concrit is highly appreciated, but please be nice! Let me know if the chapters are too long/short. Thanks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following day, Rose was fully awake and sitting at her table at the bar by seven in the morning. Kira had been there for a little while, and kept a noticeable eye on Rose, until she left. Rose, however, was waiting for Julian to come, as he did at the same time every morning for coffee. Odo entered the bar around seven thirty, just a few minutes after Kira’s departure. Rose smiled to herself, looking at the unfinished sketch of the flower from the previous night. She saw Odo talking to a Ferengi man that was working behind the bar. Rose scribbled down two words next to the sketch of the flower:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flower Man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose began a small sketch of “Flower Man” and the Ferengi just below the sketch of the flower. The student was a truly happy person, despite the troubles she encountered the previous night. When she looked up again, she saw Julian enter, heading straight for his morning coffee. She made a quick mark in her notebook, starting to smile to herself. Odo walked over to Julian, taking a seat across from the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you had a run in with that one,” Odo said, motioning with his eyes towards Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any details?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was involved in another bar fight from last night. What about you, Odo? Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran into her last night, as well. She was walking around after hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her to go back to wherever on the station she lived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seemed to be heading that way, but she stopped for a few minutes, where I met her. She has to be new on the station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is. She’s been here for about two weeks.” At that moment, Commander Benjamin Sisko entered the bar, looking for our dear doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what else I know about her later, Odo. Right now, I have to meet with Sisko.” Odo nodded in response, as Julian walked over to Sisko. They took a seat at a table, just close enough for Rose to somewhat hear them. However, she was trying not to listen, keeping herself busy by sketching brain wave patterns during the different stages of sleep, and looking through her neuroscience notes. Although psychology was her major, neuroscience was her minor. Starfleet didn’t offer her major as a major, or her minor as a minor. That’s why the student didn’t attend the Academy. Rose made a quick note in her journal, seeing that neither Sisko nor Julian had positive expressions. They were serious, almost grim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything new?” Sisko asked Julian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His brain signals have been extremely uneven and he’s having symptoms of aphasia. I’m not fully sure how to explain what is happening to him. There must be something I’ve overlooked. All I can really do now for him is try to make him more comfortable, until we figure out what this is. His brain wave patterns, at moments, are equaling that of stage two sleep, even though he is fully conscious and awake. It doesn’t make sense. It could possibly be a sudden brain mutation.” Rose, overhearing the conversation, knew immediately that it wasn’t a brain mutation. In a sudden spark of confidence, Rose closed her research journal and walked over to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she began, “and I couldn’t help but overhear, but it’s not a sudden mutation. It’s a virus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Sisko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Rose. I’m a psychology student, but I’m minoring in neuroscience. I researched a case study like this a few months ago and it wasn’t a sudden mutation. It was a virus created by a Bajoran scientist. The virus causes symptoms of aphasia and extremely uneven brain waves. It takes a little less than eight hours to fully settle in, but once it does settle in, the symptoms begin almost immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know this? That information is classified.” Rose didn’t fully know how to respond. The case study was classified only by Starfleet; not in the library of her academy. It was all in a book she had read. “Do you know her, Julian?” Julian and Rose locked eyes for a minute, both knowing what the other was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve met once,” Julian replied after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have met her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sisko and Julian exchanged glances. Julian, unfortunately, still didn’t fully trust Rose. He didn’t know her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we can’t have you running around with classified information when you’re not a Starfleet official with permission to have that knowledge,” Sisko told her. He was, so far, getting a good first impression of her, but he couldn’t fully trust her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now that you have the information, you can use it to save the man you were discussing,” she replied, taking a seat at their table in a rather awkward manner. “If you use a computer simulation, there’s a possible chance you can change the molecular structure of the virus and the right rewire of the molecules will form an antidote for the virus.” Julian looked like he wanted to argue, but Sisko was ready to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that. In fact, we will. However, I can’t simply let you go with that information. For the time being, you’ll stay with Doctor Bashir.” A little part of Rose felt happy. She finally had a chance to figure Julian out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander….” Julian began to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem, Doctor?” Julian looked at Rose for a minute, then back to Sisko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir,” he answered, somewhat hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help you start rearranging the molecules….?” Rose suggested, hesitantly and awkwardly. She lacked needed social skills, which was something she had struggled with all her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian and Rose headed to the DS9 med bay in near-complete silence. Right when they entered, Rose knew almost every device, tool and machine that was in the room. Her eyes shifted instantly to the brain wave measuring device. She started looking over the most recently recorded brainwaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The brain wave patterns mimic those of aphasia patients, but there are slight differences that discern between the virus and aphasia.” She quickly started sketching the patterns in her journal. “The big difference is the little spindles and the spikes here.” She pointed at the area, without touching the machine. Julian watched her in, what could be considered, fascination. He had no idea how a student could possibly know all of this. He didn’t understand how she could just sketch away without even having to look at her pencil. “Once the molecular structure of the virus is discovered, it can be altered to create a reverse effect that would destroy itself. Do you have a sample that I could take a look at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, over here, at my desk.” Rose took the sample, immediately starting to analyze it under a high-definition magnifier. She placed her journal on the table, leaving it open. Julian noticed her other sketches. They were of people. Odo, Quark, Kira, Sisko, and himself. They were beautifully intricate, and it made him just continue to wonder what it was about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the man an alcoholic?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. How did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His kidney cells are distorted and the coloring is off. It makes things a little more difficult to look for, but not too much. I think I might’ve found one of the cells of the virus. It’s acting aggressively towards the other cells. It has to be this one. If you give me some time, I can begin to alter its structure.” Julian was hesitant. He did particularly want her there that much, but he had also sworn an oath to treat his patients. He had to choose between his personal distrust and his oath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you the time,” he finally replied. She nodded, already starting to work and run through simulations. Julian stepped out into the hallway, tapping his communicator badge. “Constable Odo,” he called for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor, what do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to do me a favor.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda short, got a little lost with it lol promise it'll get better</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose had been working for a little less than three hours, using a trial-and-error method to make a simulation of the rearranged molecules, attempting to create an antidote for the virus. Julian had watched her, not fully sure how she was doing what she was doing. He also didn’t know how she planned to actually rearrange molecules outside of a simulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” she said, breaking the silence and catching the Doctor’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, walking over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it. I found the arrangement of molecules that creates an antidote to the virus. It can undergo a chemical change that is small in appearance, but it forms an entire reverse effect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You discovered it that quickly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t consider three hours to be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, normally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it luck, then. Just change the temperature needed for the liquid state of the molecules and there, you have a complete injection antidote.” Julian could barely believe that a mere student could figure that out within only a few hours, when it had taken him days to make an incorrect diagnosis. A part of him didn’t like that. He didn’t like that the psychology major knew better than him. She didn’t even have experience; only knowledge. He didn’t like it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while had passed and the man with the virus was saved with Rose’s antidote. She had been jotting everything down in her research journal, sketching the molecular structures as well. Sisko had come down from Ops to receive an oral report on the situation. Neither he nor Julian where sure how she knew everything that she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s smart, truly brilliant. And she works quite fast. She discovered the antidote in a little less than three hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s extremely fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she also works very efficiently. I’m not very sure what to do with her now. Should I just let her go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs to be monitored. None of us know how much she knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. I’ve asked Odo already to keep an eye on her. He can easily keep track of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days had passed since Rose’s work in the med bay. She was back at her normal spot in the bar, again taking notes on the people around her. Odo kept an eye on her, just as Julian and Sisko had asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been staring at a young, pretty girl, Odo, for the past twenty minutes. Some might believe you're attracted to her,” Quark commented from behind the bar, stepping over to the end where Odo leaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you know? For your information, I’ve been assigned to make sure she doesn’t get into or cause trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a student. How much trouble can she really cause aboard a space station?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know she was a student?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t ordered anything with alcohol. Underage, first year students normally follow the rules. Once they hit their second year, it all goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s obviously not a Starfleet cadet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows that Starfleet doesn’t have a focus on psychology. Good classes, but it doesn’t seem to be good enough knowledge for what she’s after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>she after?” Quark shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows,” he replied. The two both glanced over at Rose. She moved a loose piece of her messy braid behind her ear. Her hair was a light brown, almost a shade of hazel. She looked the same every day; jeans, purple sweater, black lanyard with her IDs, a messy braid, and a red hoodie tied around her waist. “Do you think she plays Dabo? Students normally use their money to gamble when they come here.” Odo stared at Quark for a second, but then walked away. Rose had noticed all of this, but hadn’t heard the entire conversation. She had continued her previous sketches of “Flower Man” and the Ferengi. Checking the time, the student decided to go back to her place. Feeling the eyes of “Flower Man” resting on her, she quickly collected her journal and exited the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose had reached her door, when she heard footsteps from down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Lucas,” a familiar gruff voice called. She looked up to see Odo walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir?” she asked, remembering to be polite. She, internally, wanted to know what “Flower Man”’s name actually was. She was a very curious person, but contrasted with Odo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Lucas, I am going-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can call me Rose,” she interrupted, then instantly regretting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, I am going to be very straightforward, to save both of us time. I have been told to keep a close eye on you. Now, I don’t know what you’ve done, or what happened for me to be told to do this, but if you try </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>on this station, trust me, I will be the first to know. I do not tolerate disorder.” Odo had spoken harshly and coldy, which hurt Rose a little. She had really hoped he’d be a very nice person, not this intimidating and insensitive figure. A part of her suddenly was worried that she was using projection, one of her psychology terms that she was all too familiar with. “The curfew for this station is 11:45 p.m. and is lifted at 5:00 a.m. You may only go to certain designated areas if you are given permission or in the case of an emergency. You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt, but can I interject something?” Rose cut him off, a sudden spark of confidence giving her the courage to speak up. “The reason I was out past the station curfew was because Doctor Bashir had let me go back to my place at two in the morning after I had been mistaken for someone else in a bar fight. I was heading straight back to my place, but I had to see a moment I couldn’t help but sketch, but it was actually you. I have no desire to cause trouble on this station. I am here for academic purposes and academic purposes </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” At that note, Rose entered her place, locking the door and leaving Odo out in the hallway, alone. He hadn’t expected her to respond like that. Odo knew that she lacked confidence, and Julian had confirmed that she didn’t possess many social skills. He didn’t know if he admired the fact that she had spoken up, or if he hated the fact that she might’ve, at that note, become more trouble for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose had a blank canvas in front of her, paint spread around a table and her hair tied in a ponytail. Her journal was pinned open to the page of the flower that Odo had been in the form of. She gently dipped the tip of her paintbrush into the container of pink paint, then slowly brushing it across the canvas. She could paint with both hands, but normally chose to only use one. In her mind, she felt that even if “Flower Man” wasn’t who she hoped he’d be, she would still always have the memory of the perfect pink flowers that had caught her attention from the moment she saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odo patrolled the bar for almost three and a half hours, waiting for the psychology student to return. Her table sat empty the entire time. What had happened to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t be coming back any time soon, Odo,” Jadzia Dax told him, as she entered the bar. The Trill typically visited Quark at the bar, and occasionally Doctor Bashir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” the Changeling asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been in her room painting. I was passing by and her door opened. A small paint container had rolled out and I happened to see the painting after she retrieved it. She is a very talented artist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I like her much, Dax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, from what I’ve heard, I do.” That didn’t help much. Odo had suddenly become extremely curious about her. How did she know everything? Julian had explained it to him about her widespread knowledge of neuroscience. She was different. Something was off about her. Very off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get her information. Let me know if she comes back. I want to know exactly who she is.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode referenced is DS9 S1 E4: A Man Alone</p><p>"Killing your clone is still murder." -Odo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For almost two weeks, Odo digged for every bit of information about the psychology major, resulting in few new details. The private university she attended on Earth, where she had lived, but nothing related to what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. However, this day, Rose was not on his mind. Odo had been accused of murder, one he knew he didn’t committ. He was mostly forced to stay in his office, more for his own safety. Most of the station knew at least the basics of the situation, but only Ops knew everything that was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was sitting at her normal table, when she heard the protests against Odo throughout the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a murderer,” she heard them say. Rose knew only a very little bit of the situation, but it was enough for her to understand why there was so much unrest. Hesitating for only a second, she stood up from her table, closing her notebook. Walking quickly, she dropped the notebook off behind the bar, silently informing Quark that she was onto something. Not that he really cared, but it was still good for Quark to know where she was. He had talked with her enough to know her a little, and know that she was an easily trustable person. Of course, he would never tell any of this to Odo. He couldn’t afford to scare off a regular customer. She hurried around the corner, running straight into the crowd or protestors. She couldn’t drown out the horrible things she was hearing the people say. Holding onto her naive nature, she was completely shocked. Rose was never a very confident person, being so quiet and reserved, but she felt that she had to do something to defend “Flower Man”. Bracing herself for the moments ahead of her, Rose shoved her way to the front of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” she yelled out. The small student managed to get the crowd’s attention. “This man has done nothing wrong! You are assuming that he is guilty without evidence! It’s pure biased criminalization!” Rose had studied the “mob mentality”, but she had never before faced it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you stupid bitch!” one of the men in the crowd called. She was very offended, but forced herself not to show her emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t imprison the innocent! No one here truly knows what happened!” Odo was watching and listening curiously to the psychology major he still knew so little about. He rarely saw her talk; she came off as shy and timid, afraid of her own shadow. Yet, now here she was, standing up to a large crowd of people screaming insults at her. Where did this side of Rose come from? Odo didn’t know. “Please, listen to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here! Stupid bitch!” the men in the group, mostly, shouted at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just as bad as the true criminal, to condemn a person without evidence!” she cried out in desperation. The next moments happened far too quickly, in Odo’s eyes, at least. Rose was struck forcefully in the face. Odo saw only a hand with a large gold ring hit her twice. The first time, she was hit straight on her nose; the second time, across her forehead, due to a missed aim. Odo rushedd to the door, opening it just enough to pull Rose into his office. There was a long and bleeding gnash across her forehead. She held her hand to her bleeding nose, causing her hand to now be bloodstained. Odo could see tears forming in her eyes, but she was obviously fighting them away. He moved quickly to grab a box of tissues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, take your hand away,” he told her, moving her hand away from her face, as she replaced it with a tissue. “Sit down.” Odo moved her to the closest chair, where she took a seat. He grabbed a tissue and started dabbing away the trickles of blood running down her forehead and almost into her bright green eyes. Odo tapped his badge. “Odo to Ops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Sisko answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a security team and Doctor Bashir down at my office </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On our way.” Odo shut off his communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep that tissue on your nose and wait for the blood to clot,” he told Rose, dabbing away a few blood trickles again. She nodded, but didn’t answer. “The cut on your forehead is going to leave a nasty scar for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Rose finally answered. There was a slight pause. “I still don’t know your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Odo,” he replied coldly. A somewhat awkward silence filled the room for a few moments. A part of Odo was still slightly shocked. He knew so little about Rose, and she knew even less about him, yet she was willing to gather what little courage she had to defend him. Besides, she was still so young. She stood up to people probably twice her age, just to defend someone she barely knew. Odo suddenly had a lot of respect for the student, even though her actions eluded him. “What were you thinking?” Odo questioned, giving her another tissue for her still-bleeding nose. Rose shrugged, not giving much else of a response. That wasn’t the answer he was looking for. She perplexed him, and Odo felt that he needed to understand why. “Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to help you,” she finally told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have,” Odo replied, not angry, just slightly frustrated. He should have known from her age and her timidness that she was naive and innocent. “People will be people, with their own opinions and accusations. You have to let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you do that,” she replied, hints of sarcasm in her tone. Although he had information on her, she had observed him for a little less than a month now, which had given her what she needed to gain the upper hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would have hurt you more if I hadn’t pulled you into this office.” Odo truly was worried about her safety, as he knew what violent riots mobs could become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they needed someone to tell them they were wrong,” Rose’s voice quieted. She was slipping back into her timidness, offering a suggestion instead of making a statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, some things you have to just ignore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Not everyone is going to like you and you have to accept that, no matter the circumstance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, obviously,” she struggled to say, “but you have to try, sometimes.” Although it was true that there were and are times where there was a necessity to try, Odo partially disagreed with Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to the point where it puts you in danger,” he told her, moving the tissue he held by her forehead, due to a little blood spreading through onto his fingertips. At that moment, Julian and the security team, consisting of Sisko, Kira and Dax, entered Odo’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rose said to Odo at a low volume. Julian walked over to them, examining the gnash on Rose’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nasty cut,” Julian commented. He gently brushed her hair away from her face. To her, his warm touch was comforting, even if he didn’t feel the same way about her. Julian examined the cut on her forehead, then moving her hand to see the damage that had been done to her bloody nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Rose lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly happened?” Sisko questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She interfered in public affairs,” Odo responded, his tone hinted with a slight, what could be considered, bitterness. He wasn’t truly sure if he meant to sound that way. He wasn’t angry with Rose, he was just very frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take her down to the med bay and get this cleaned up, just to make sure there’s no infection,” Julian cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Doctor,” Sisko said. Rose followed Julian out the door, her nose and forehead still bleeding. “Now, Constable, perhaps you could tell us what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There doesn’t seem to be any infection, and the scars should heal rather quickly. Only the one on your forehead will remain just a little visible,” Julian explained to the student, after patching her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that was a very respectable thing you did. Many wouldn’t have.” The young doctor was very impressed with her actions, internally knowing that he probably wouldn’t have done the same. Rose shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone had to do something. It was wrong for all those people to say those things. I’ve studied it, it’s the “mob mentality” situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. In a mob, people don’t have the liberty of individuality, therefore believing that they are not entirely responsible for their actions.” Rose nodded. She had delved into case studies of the occurrence many times. “I would just be careful for a while, if I were you. You might want to stay out of the bar until all this calms down. I hope you’ll have something to keep you busy tonight instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find something. What about you?” she asked, kind of curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m having dinner with a coworker tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? That sounds very nice. I hope you have a nice evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I will. Jadzia’s always very friendly company. It’s a nice refresher after such a tense atmosphere.” The dots immediately connected in Rose’s head. She knew just based on his tone. He liked Jadzia Dax. He liked Jadzia Dax </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rose could feel her cheeks start to turn warm and red. She still managed to keep a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can see that. Well, I hope you have a good evening, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. You’re free to go. Just go back to your place.” Rose didn’t respond, but left the med bay as quickly as she could without suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No explanation was needed to know that Rose was upset. She had traveled back to her room and painted a canvas using only dark red paint. She knew what colors symbolized, and dark red, at this moment, was her go to. She felt angry, but she was angry at herself for being jealous. She had had her eyes on Julian since she had first seen him. She should’ve known. After all their previous interactions, she should have known that he didn’t like her. Rose threw down her paintbrush, her hands and clothes covered in paint. Seeing the mess of dark red and unpainted white, she left the painting there, and went to go take a shower.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took about a week for things to calm down, after Odo was proven innocent and the true culprit was arrested. Odo knew that Rose wouldn’t return for a while, and he didn’t blame her. Having given it some though, though, he wanted to tell her thank you. Nothing too sentimental, just an acknowledgement of what she did for him. He checked the bar every day over that week, waiting to see her table taken. It had remained empty the entire time. It was as if everyone had silently agreed that that was Rose’s table, and no one else’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose went back to the bar exactly eight days since she had left it. Rom, Quark’s brother, had dropped off her research journal earlier. Rose took her seat at her table, ordering an iced tea. She began to doodle in her notebook. Nothing much in particular, just certain details of the bar, including the bottles lined up on shelves or the patterns of lights all around. She saw Jadzia Dax walk in, heading straight for the bar counter. Rose felt her cheeks growing warm again, and forced herself to look back down at her drawing. She didn’t hate Dax, but she felt extremely jealous at the fact that Dax was the one Julian had chosen. Rose took a sip of her iced tea, and then realized that a figure was approaching her table. Fearing that it was Dax, she slowly put her tea down and looked up. She was a little startled to realize that it wasn’t Dax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Rose,” Odo greeted, somewhat awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, Odo,” she replied, still a little surprised that it was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re doing well.” Rose instantly picked up on Odo’s tone. He had no idea how to approach this conversation. He didn’t know how to approach </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am, and you as well.” Neither of them knew how to keep this conversation going. The Changeling didn’t understand the nineteen year old, and the nineteen year old didn’t have the social skills to know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I, um, just wanted to say thank you for earlier this week. Your actions were….very appreciated.” Rose smiled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem,” she said. Odo nodded, but both were left in a very awkward silence. Rose looked back down at her notebook, expecting Odo to walk away. He almost did, until he noticed her drawings out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are very good drawings,” he commented, thinking he could possibly keep the discussion going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you,” Rose answered, still continuing to sketch the bottles lined up on one of the shelves on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I see some of them?” Rose looked up for a moment, realizing the Changeling’s request. She smiled a little and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Odo took the seat that was on her right side, beginning to look through her drawings. The student kept a bright smile, having made an “unofficial” friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose showed Odo almost everything that she had in her journal, and he listened with pure curiosity. He would usually get annoyed with someone after having to listen to them talk for so long, but not with Rose. Annoyance was nowhere near what he felt. Odo felt simply fascinated. She wasn’t like anyone he had met before. There was such an innocence and a passion within her, both for art and psychology. She explained to him the drawings of different brain patterns or neuron formations, and she seemed so excited about it. He never thought he’d see someone get so excited over the different meanings of strange-looking spikes on clumped masses. He found it quite amusing, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are they?” Odo asked, as they came across a page that had drawings of several young women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, these are my sisters,” Rose told him. “I’m one of six girls, but then there’s also my step brother and my step sister, both on my dad’s side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you had such a large family.” Rose somewhat shrugged, seeming to dismiss the statement. “What are their names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The oldest is Caroline, the second oldest is Alysanne. Then Aubrie is a year older than me. I’m two years older than Charlotte, and Brooke is the baby of the group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she?” Odo pointed to a sketch of a woman. The sketch was by itself on its own page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my mom.” Rose had a small smile, but Odo found it to be hinted with sadness. They must have had a falling out, he had mentally concluded. “Her name is Lydia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look just like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sisko to Odo,” the communicator cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odo here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to head up to Ops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my way.” Rose smiled, giving Odo a signal that it was okay to go. “Thank you, Rose.” Odo walked away, heading for Ops, while Rose remained at her table. She looked at the drawing of her mother, but then slowly closed her journal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were slow for a while on DS9. Odo had little morning and afternoon discussions with Rose, which not only benefited the student’s emotional health, but also her research journal. Rose didn’t feel so alone anymore; she finally had someone that she considered to be a friend. She still watched for Julian every day, and left whenever she saw him with Dax. It was a rather mundane schedule, but the student was okay with that. It was a schedule, at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odo had continued to keep his eye on her, just to make sure that she stayed out of trouble. He learned to not expect trouble from her, though. He had learned a lot about her, so far. She was a good kid with a clean record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those dull, slow mornings again, as Odo headed towards the bar. Upon entering, he saw Rose at her normal table. She hadn’t noticed him yet. He was about to walk over to the table, but stopped when he saw Rose holding a small white pill in her hand. She swallowed the pill with her tea, somewhat looking around to make sure she wasn’t noticed. Odo found that to be extremely odd, and just as equally concerning. He approached the table carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Rose,” he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Odo,” she answered cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a….quick question I’d like to ask you, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not at all. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that pill you just took?” There was a pause, which made both of them a bit uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take any pills,” she reluctantly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, I saw you from the entrance. You took a white pill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be mistaken, Odo.” Odo knew she was lying directly to him, but he chose not to push it any further. He knew he could figure it out over time. Rose wasn’t one to do anything that would harm her, which was something the Changeling truly believed. She wouldn’t break a rule, either. No drugs, no underage drinks, nothing of that sort. He would figure it out eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am, sorry.” There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any plans for today?” Rose broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much. Just going over reports, later this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need any help with it?” Odo snickered, but it sounded more like a scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be nice, but it’s not the job of the security team members. It’s left to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could, you know, help out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know how to file the reports.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could show me. I’m a pretty fast learner and I don’t think it’ll be too hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’ll take care of it myself. Besides, a small art organization from Bajor is coming here today to showcase a few pieces on the Promenade. I think you’ll find it more entertaining.” Rose shrugged, having already made up her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening came and Odo was alone in his office, beginning to file through the massive stack of papers on his desk. The art showing on the Promenade had begun about fifteen minutes earlier. The Changeling knew he’d be working on the reports for hours, which didn’t exactly bother him, but it was, to him, unnecessary work. Odo heard the door to his office open and close. He didn’t look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” he asked gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to help,” a familiar voice answered. Odo knew that voice all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d be on the Promenade. I told you I’d take care of everything myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I offered to help you, so I’m standing by that.” Odo finally looked up at the psychology student. She was wearing her hair down, something Odo had never seen before. She always had it in some type of braid, whether it was generic, French, fishtail, etc. She must have straightened her hair with a flat iron. Odo had expected her hair to be curly, due to being held in a braid all the time. It was incredibly straight, and it looked brighter, making her green eyes stand out. “Friends don’t offer their help and then just leave without fulfilling it.” Friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She said the word Odo was so uncertain of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends?” he questioned hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I consider you to be a friend. I don’t know if you’re the same way, but hey, I’m here to help.” She took a seat on the other side of his desk, taking a stack from the pile of papers. “Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” There was a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you start off by title,” he began to explain. A friend. He never truly thought about it that way. A small, awkward and quirky student was starting to turn his perspective on the people around him into something different.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay with uploading this chapter and sorry it's short. I'll admit, it's a little rushed, but I'm trying my best. Thanks for 100+ read, I really appreciate it. I'll try to get another chapter uploaded soon.</p><p>Episode referenced is Season 1, Episode 16: If Wishes Were Horses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Odo continued to watch Rose carefully every day, but now with a new knowledge. He was determined to finally figure Rose out. He also, internally, decided to consider Rose as his friend. They had figured out each other’s schedules easily, meeting up with each other whenever they could. She always had something new to talk about, which was perfect for Odo, particularly when he was having an especially tedious day. In the meantime, he had taught Rose how to write and file security reports. She was always eager to learn anything new. He was surprised how quickly she had figured out the security report process. While it took most about two weeks, it took Rose three days. The student was highly intelligent, as well as a gifted artist. Rose, on the other hand, had begun to teach Odo simple drawing tips. The two fit perfectly together, giving each other the new perspectives they so desired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were still some things that concerned Odo, particularly the white pill he watched her discreetly take every morning. It didn’t seem to have any physical effects. He was determined, in due time, to discover what it was. Odo, however, was beginning to discover something else about the student. It had to do with Doctor Bashir and Dax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re attracted to him, aren’t you?” he asked her one morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she questioned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Bashir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way you look at him whenever he walks in the room. You have drawings of him scattered all throughout your notebook. It’s a little obvious that you don’t particularly like Dax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t like her. It’s just….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re jealous of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian likes her and that’s it, you know? There isn’t much I can do about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Knowing you, you’ll find a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honored that you think that highly of me, but I’ve been looking for a way since I first reached Deep Space Nine, with no luck. It’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Odo was keeping a tally of how many times she’s lied to him. The total was now up to two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose, during this time, had much more on her mind than simply Julian Bashir or Jadzia Dax. About three months had passed since she had reached DS9, which meant the end of her first college semester was coming up rather quickly. She’d be leaving for the University soon for final exams. Things needed to be taken care of and arranged before that day arrived. Rose made her way to the elevator that would take her to Sisko’s office, where she had never been to. It was nerve racking to stand in the elevator alone. Rose didn’t know Sisko and he didn’t exactly know her. She knew she was going to struggle with this. She struggled almost every time she had to meet a new person, especially someone of high authority. The elevator door opened to a mostly calm Ops. No one paid attention, as she entered the room. Sisko’s office wasn’t very far away. Mentally analyzing her surroundings, Rose headed over to the office. No one else was there except for Sisko. She hesitantly knocked on the door. Sisko looked up, and was greeted with a small smile from the student; a smile that was seeking permission to enter the room. He returned the soft smile and motioned for her to enter. She did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Lucas, we meet again,” he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about my continued reservation here on the station. The University told me to talk to you about confirming it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, I can handle that. Is it just the room and board?” Rose smiled and nodded in response. “How long will you be gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three weeks, I believe. Four at the most, if there’s a delay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that works out. I’ll finalize the reservation confirmation later today and keep in contact with your University.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure you study for those finals. I’ve heard good things about you on this station so far and I’d like to have you back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Rose moved to exit the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Sisko stopped her, standing up from his chair, “I would like to suggest an offer. I know that you are attending the University in order to become a psychologist. I’ve begun to notice that amongst the staff here, there are quite a few, particularly newere recruits, that are struggling. I believe this station could use a psychologist, even if they are still in training.” Rose’s eyes were wide and a smile was starting to form on her face. This was an opportunity she had been praying for. “Once you return from the University, I would like to have that position ready for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. I mean, I’ve never had any real word experience, but I’m really willing to learn more while I’m here. This is a really really big opportunity.” Sisko could tell from her tone how excited she was. She reminded him of his ambitious son, Jake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re excited. However, your first assignment is to pass those semester finals. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, understood, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose hurried back down to her usual table, waiting for Odo to show up. She wanted to tell him about Sisko’s offer. About an hour later, she saw Odo by the entrance. She started to smile, as he started to walk over to her. Odo didn’t have a smile, and he internally didn’t want to have to tell her what he had to. He reached the table a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odo, you wouldn’t believe what Sisko offered me this morning,” she started to say. Odo held up a hand to silence her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, you’ll have to tell me later. We have a current crisis here on the station. For unknown reasons, people’s imaginative visions are being projected as tangible beings, objects and events. Sisko wants you to help with controlling the station’s imaginations. Get up to Ops now for the debriefing and we’ll talk later.” Rose took a minute to let everything set in. She was instantly beginning to go over possibilities of how to address the situation in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” she replied. Odo could tell she was disappointed about not being able to tell him about Sisko’s offer. He nodded towards the elevator, not sure how else to respond. Rose collected her notebook and headed for the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was up in Ops within minutes. Everyone, including Sisko, Dax and Julian, were all gathered around with the other top notch officers. Her eyes went straight to Julian, but her cheeks instantly started to turn pink. There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jadzia Dax that was all over Dr. Bashir. The second Dax was caressing his shoulder, while leaning on his arm. Julian looked rather uncomfortable, but his eyes accidentally met Rose’s, making him more embarrassed. He knew how she felt towards him, almost everyone did, and he didn’t want her young, innocent feelings to be harmed. Rose was the one who broke their awkward eye contact, turning to Sisko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odo said you had a debriefing for me?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I take it he informed you of the current situation?” Sisko questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Help him out with anything he needs. If you believe there is something that stimulates the imagination on a psychological level, then shut it down temporarily. Odo will help you with that. If you find anything of interest, use Odo’s combadge to call Ops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dismissed.” Not looking at Julian, she moved back to the elevator. She knew he liked Dax, but now she knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much </span>
  </em>
  <span>he liked Dax, and she didn’t like it. The color of her cheeks didn’t return to normal, mostly because she wasn’t blushing from embarrassment anymore; it was now jealousy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The student headed back down to the bar, where Odo was waiting for her. They made small talk, as she also told the Constable about Sisko’s offer. She wasn’t too excited about it anymore, and Odo knew the reason why. He still congratulated her and tried to lift her spirits. The two entered the bar, where they had to break the news to the station’s visitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?!” Odo called out. No one bothered to pay attention. Rom, Quark’s brother happened to be passing by with an empty mug on a tray. Rose quickly leaned over and took the mug, slamming it on a table. Everyone turned. Odo continued. “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN-” Rose cut him off by tapping on his arm. She motioned with her head towards a passing Morn, “-and all androgynous creatures. I’m going to have to ask you to please refrain from using your imaginations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you have no imagination, don’t ruin it for the rest of us,” Quark interrupted, walking over with two girls hanging on his shoulders. Odo and Rose both knew where his imagination had taken him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the station’s imaginations could potentially destroy it,” Rose began to argue. Odo raised a hand to silence her, knowing more about how Quark thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Quark, I’m surprised that you’re so pleased with your surroundings,” he said to the Ferengi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, of course,” Quark replied, more focused on the two women next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else here is running you dry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at the Dabo wheel.” Sudden realization spread across Quark’s face. People were winning money from the wheel left and right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, no, they’re running me dry. They’re taking all the money!” Quark rushed to the Dabo wheel, even though there was nothing he could truly do at that moment. Odo turned to Rose, who didn’t fully understand what the Changeling had accomplished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never try to argue with Quark,” he told the student. “It’s worse than talking to a brick wall.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I know this chapter isn't up to my usual standards, but I had to break the writer's block somehow. I promise the next chapter will be better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a long while of helping to contain imaginations, Rose and Odo finally managed to get a break. Rose sat at one of the barstools, while Odo leaned against the bar counter. The student had quite a few things on her mind, but Julian was at the top of the list. He probably still had the imaginative Dax hanging on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odo, am I trying too hard?” she gained the courage to ask. Odo looked over at her. “Should I just accept that he doesn’t like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accept that he’s a young human male.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that he likes Dax, so should I just let him go and forget about him, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t usually involve myself in relationships. That choice is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a psychologist, I should know how to deal with this, yet I have no idea what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try giving it some time. You’ve only known him for three months.” Rose moved to stand up, just for more comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a little weird because I see him every-” she cut herself off, as she turned around and almost ran into Julian. She was about to apologize, but Julian pulled her to him and placed his mouth fully on hers. Startled, she pulled away, immediately realizing what had happened. “Imagination….shit.” She hadn’t controlled her mind enough, and jealousy had caused this particular thought. “This isn’t real. You’re not real. You’re a figment of my imagination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go,” Odo muttered, knowing that things had been going too smoothly for the past half hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m real to you,” the figment of Julian told Rose, moving closer to her. The real Julian happened to pass by at that moment, the second Dax following closely, as well as a second Rose that hadn’t been there before. The real Rose and the real Julian happened to make direct eye contact, just as the second Julian began to kiss Rose’s hands. Both of the real beings started to blush, turning deep red. The doctor walked away quickly, the two figments following him. Rose pulled away from the figment in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for this.” She walked away, needing to obviously clear her mind and fix what had just occurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while, but Rose eventually managed to get the figment to vanish. She had thought over everything she could potentially do that would create some type of favorable outcome. The plan she conjured wasn’t her best, but it had a chance of working. She made her way to the med bay, where she knew Julian would be. Through the window, she could see that the second Rose was still with Doctor Bashir, while the second Dax was gone. She watched closely as the second Rose exited the room, presumably heading towards the back room. Julian didn’t look to see which way the figment went. Rose knew that this was her chance. She snuck to the back room, seeing the figment with her back to the door. Rose locked the door and walked away. No one would see or hear the figment now. The student walked back to the main med bay, nervous as anything. She took the seat next to Julian, where the figment had been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you,” Julian said, sounding mostly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want now, figment of my imagination? I thought I told you to go to the back room for a drink.” His annoyance hurt Rose internally, but she also knew that he was stressed out, just as she had been while trying to help Odo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian, can you look at me for a minute?” she asked in a soft, gentle voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at me for a minute, please.” After a short pause, Julian finally lifted his eyes to look into hers. Gathering her courage, Rose leaned forward and their lips locked together. This moment meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, neither was sure as to what. A few long seconds passed, until they pulled away at the same time. They both had the same expression: pure shock. Rose slowly stood up and walked out, without breaking eye contact with Julian. As she left, she checked the back room, which was now empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours of work finally led to a solution being discovered for the imagination issue. Rose was back at her normal table, a smile plastered on her face. Odo noticed. Of course, Odo noticed immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you smiling?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I duped him,” Rose replied in a sing-song voice. “I made him think that I was the figment of his imagination and well….I kissed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kissed him. He just looked kind of stunned and then I walked out of the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were one to start up drama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it happened and frankly, I don’t want to take it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I’ll bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, he’s right there.” Sure enough, Doctor Bashir had entered the bar, heading towards the counter. Rose stood up from her table, leaving Odo to watch. She approached the doctor. “Hey, Julian,” she greeted with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he answered, somewhat awkwardly. He didn’t think he’d see her for a while, after their </span>
  <em>
    <span>interaction</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a question for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you maybe want to, um, I don’t know, hang out sometime? I mean, it wouldn’t be anything major, just, like, dinner here at Quark’s or something….?” The student had a small hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a date?” Rose shrugged. Julian, on the other hand, felt extremely under pressure. “A date with my imagination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not your imagination this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain someday, but you still haven’t answered my question.” There really wasn’t a wrong aspect of answering with a yes. He would be getting dinner with a girl he kissed from his imagination, and she’d probably enjoy herself with him simply being there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I suppose so,” he replied. She beamed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. I’ll see you around….seven?” Julian nodded and they walked away from each other. Rose smiled at Odo, who had been watching, then walked away to go to her room and plan her outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 6:55 and Julian was waiting outside the bar for Rose. She was rushing down the hall. Her hair was completely straight, thanks to the miraculous work of a flat iron. She wore a yellow dress with black flats. The dress was sleeveless and the top wrapped around her neck slightly snugly. When she saw the young doctor, she smiled, starting to blush as she approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Julian responded. It was a little awkward, but that was to have been expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go sit down?” He nodded in return, then following her into the bar. They took one of the smaller tables, sitting across from each other. It was quiet. “I suppose this is a little awkward. I honestly don’t know very much about you, besides obvious things. I know that you’re the station’s doctor, you’re sweet and caring, everyone matters to you, and you can be funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all there is about me.” She leaned on the table, which caught Julian’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a while, but it was mostly about Julian, not Rose. She picked up that he had more or less of a distant relationship with his parents. She very much understood the predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sisters and I are much closer than my parents. It’s a bit complicated,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many sisters do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the middle child of six, and then I have two step siblings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they all like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very much a range. One is a complete fashion diva, while another is a nerdy, straight-A student. It’s rather….insane most of the time.” There was a little bit of silence, as there had been filling the gaps all night. Julian happened to notice that the small notebook she carried around everywhere was sticking out of the purse she had brought with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed you keep that notebook with you everywhere. What’s in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this?” Rose pulled the notebook out of her purse, placing it on the table. “It’s my research journal. Part of my being here is the research perspective of psychology. I record everything I see in it and try to apply it to psychology, and a few other things.” Julian opened the notebook, seeing notes and doodles covering the pages. Words were scratched out or written at different angles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is quite interesting.” She smiled at him. He came across a page that had an extremely detailed hand-drawn portrait of himself. Although he didn’t think of himself this way, he could only describe the image as </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put a lot of effort into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I started college. My first year started about three-ish months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that means you’re at the end of the semester? Or reaching the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. You already know my major and minor.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Psychology and neuroscience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. He nodded and smiled. She subtly took the notebook back, putting it in her purse. It was the first time that Julian noticed how bright her green eyes were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are really pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He was starting to realize that she was quite attractive, much more than he originally thought. There was a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, um, about earlier….I would really like to apologize. I never meant for you to see that or anything.” Rose had to keep herself from smiling at the thought that Julian still didn’t know that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>that kissed him earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Julian, really it is.” The entire situation felt awkward, and both of them kind of wanted to escape it. “It’s getting a little late, maybe we should start heading home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julian escorted Rose back to her place. They talked a little bit, beginning to flirt with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” she told him when they reached her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. I’ve passed this place quite a few times. I never thought anyone occupied it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s my place now.” They both stared at each other for a few moments, unsure of how to continue the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose, I, um….” Julian felt a sudden urge to be with her, which he hadn’t been feeling all evening. What was this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” With a little bit of force, he pushed her against the wall, smashing his lips onto hers. She didn’t move, other than returning the motion. His hands moved to her hips, but he was dangerously low. She pulled away and moved out of his grip. Julian could tell from her expression that he had moved too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Julian.” She entered the room and shut the door abruptly, and Julian heard the lock a few seconds later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>